


Madness is for Chosen

by Sashaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mad logic - so no logic really, Madness, Old work, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Madness frees you and you, Loki of Asgard, finally can breathe. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness is for Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the characters._

It’s not easy to lose your mind. You always fight, fight the madness that creeps on you when you close your eyes. You protect yourself with reason and logic. You don’t want to lose. 

But you do. 

The nothingness surrounds you and you just want to let go. So you do. And you fall. You let it crawl under your skin and stop your heart for a second too long to embrace it lovingly. 

You lost your mind. You lost.

But you won. 

Chaos is the reason. Freedom is illusion. Love is for children. But madness… madness is for all. Madness is for you to protect you. It makes you stronger, unpredictable. It makes you crave things you didn’t dare to dream about and it makes you reach for them. 

Madness frees you and you, Loki of Asgard, finally can breathe.


End file.
